LINK VRAINS
Link VRAINS ( Rinku Vureinzu), standing for "Link Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System", is the location where Virtual Reality Duels take place in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It is described as "a cyberspace constructed with the latest technology". Duelists use D-Boards to Duel and are used to ride the Data Storm. Some Duels conducted here are done so under the Speed Duel rules instead of the Master Rules. Inside LINK VRAINS, a mysterious hacker group that hacks via Dueling has appeared: The Knights of Hanoi. Their goal is to destroy the "AI World" known as Cyberse that exists somewhere in the depths of the Network. Duel Interface The Duel interface possess a high-tech appearance. Cards are generally hidden and only become visible when the player is making a move, and cards that are dropped will disappear and reappear as necessary. If a card with multiple effects is activated, a selection appears and rotates upon the options available until the user declares their chosen effect. Avatars While in Link VRAINS, duelist can take avatar forms. While in these avatars, they can also use pseudonyms. Because of this, the Duelist's real identities usually are unknown. Avatar forms can also give the duelists special abilities such as forming energy whips. Using avatars is not madantory, as some Duelists like Go Onizuka don't seem to have avatars. Avatars can also be non-humanoid, such as with the case of Frog and Pigeon. It is also possible to have duplicate avatars, as multiple "Playmaker" impersonators were seen when reporters were looking for the real one. Events Link VRAINS was filled with a wind which duelists used to duel and ride D-Board's in Speed Duels. However it disappeared along with peoples memories of it. Inside the wind was said to contain another world called Cyberse. At some point following the disappearance of Cyberse, the data material which was taken and placed into the network had been reduced. This resulted in a reduction in the network's efficiency by more than 30%. Link VRAINS became a place where the top duelists and Charisma Duelists went. Regular Duels took the place of Speed Duels due to its absence. At one point during Duels which involved GO and Blue Angel, the Knights of Hanoi attacked with "Cracking Dragon". They begun to attack users which resulted in accounts being deleted. Playmaker appeared and saved Blue Angel from an attack. Ignis, who was taken as a hostage by Playmaker, unlocked data material from Cyberse to bring back the wind and Speed Duels. Playmaker then commenced a Duel against the Knight. After defeating the Knight of Hanoi, Playmaker became famous and widely regarded Link VRAIN's hero. Multiple reporters such as Frog and Pigeon attempted to find him to get a scope but they only found several "Playmaker". At the same time SOL and Hanoi became determined to capture Playmaker in order to recover Ignis. The Data Storm Ignis started remained behind, but Speed Duels were not allowed so anyone attempting them had their accounts suspended. Hazards Similar to Action Duels, Dueling in Link VRAINS can bring real dangers. Any physical harm a person suffers while in Link VRAINS transfers to their real bodies. Being forcefully expelled from Link VRAINS after taking too much physical damage can also cause psychological damage. When The Knights of Hanoi attacked Link VRAINS, their "Cracking Dragons" deleted the accounts of anyone engulfed in its flames. When Playmaker fell off his D-Board, Ignis said that a fall from that height could've killed his real body had he not been rescued by Blue Angel. Known Players Different Views VRAINS Rome.png|Colosseum, Rome VRAINS NiagaraFalls.png|Niagara Falls VRAINS MaliBok.png|Mali Bok beach VRAINS Paris.png|A view of Paris VRAINS Paris2.png|Paris Las Vegas Hotel and Casino VRAINS Italy.png|Florence, Italy Trivia *Several locations in Link VRAINS are noted to have similarities to real life locations, such as Paris and Italy. References Category:Locations Category:Stubs